conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
National Reserve
, U.S. (May 1st, 1913) | founder = Wabash Confederation | location_city = | location_country = | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = (Chairman) | products = | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = | bodystyle = }} The National Reserve System (also known as the National Reserve or the Continental Monetary Authority) is the of the Wabash Confederation, United Commonwealth (2015) and the and has close relations with the Royal Monetary Authority of Sierra. Created on May 1st, 1913, with passage of the National Bank Act in Wabash, the National Reserve Act in the United States and in 2015 the signature of the Banking Stability Act in the United Commonwealth. It was a response to in the , which caused a massive in 1908 which had severely crippled the economies of the United States, Wabash and the Canadian Alaskan Federation. Created under the doctrine of Three Pillar Policy by Kentucky economist, Cornelius Haywood claimed the economies of the three nations were so interconnected that if one were to fail- the continents financial situation would turn sour. Known as on a market level it was regarded on a international level as continental risk. The removal of the American pillar in 1908 caused the two other pillars to fail. While the central bank of Sierra rejected any unification, the Monetary Authority did agree to work with the National Reserve in times of uncertain instability. The Wabash Federal Council and the had joint committee seccessions that outlined several problems that the stable U.S government had with the unstable government of Wabash. President agreed only to sign with the insertion of the 26th clause which allows the United States the authority to protect the independent nature of the bank in Wabash- in which also gve Wabash is given the authority to protect independent nature of the bank in American territory as well. In 2015, Quentin Carnegie at the 2015 Chicago International Summit entered the United Commonwealth into the National Reserve but forfeited the right of Oceanic action in continental America. Several tools are given to the National Reserve to carry out its three primary objectives in . Purpose and goal In several past financial panics, customers of banks typically become fearful of markets and act as a mob in a bank run- seizing all assets from a bank- turning the institution unstable. Typically, banks are fearful of asking other competitors for money in fear of future seizure of assets and will thus rather go into bankruptcy and allow those whom deposit within the bank fail with them. The National Reserve may act as a if fears of a systematic failure could occur, but typically the National Reserve will facilitate a corporate merger or buyout, claiming government buyouts through lending is allows for an increase in . Its also an enforcer of in the three primary nations and in special cases heavily influences nations across the world to reserve their money. This is also a way to control inflation and extreme growth, by forcing banks to have a larger reserve they are restricted from investing in loans and thus inhibit growth. In several cases, this reserve rate is modified individually in nations across the world to fit the situation of that nation. Structure Monetary policy International ratings, corporate ratings Countries served Primary members * (1913) * Wabash Confederation (1913) * United Commonwealth (2015) Secondary providers, coordinating nations * (1943) * (1984) * (1955) * (1948) * (1945) * (1942) * (2006) * (1913) * South Vietnam (2006) Prospective nations The following nations have expressed interest in participating in the National Reserve. * Korea * Colombia * Manchuria Fund Rate Category:National Reserve